


Popping Jellies

by Supersilver46



Series: Hermione's bizzare adventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersilver46/pseuds/Supersilver46
Summary: During a normal day at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco are working together in class when a potion blows up in Draco's face. Now he's calling himself the Dark Prince and seems to think that Hermione is his future wife, Harry isn't acting right either, and wants...her. Hogwarts is about to get a bit weirder...





	1. Accident

"Class I want you to know that the potion we are working on today is very dangerous," Professor Snape said to the crowd of idiots who would no doubt get blown up by their own stupidity. "I am aware that today is Valentine's day, and so I will be teaching you a potion to counteract a love potion that certain...admirers may give you."

The class all turned their attention to Harry who sunk in his seat after receiving too much attention.

Snape cleared his throat, "Regardless, if done incorrectly this potion may have devastating consequences and-"

"Hem, hem." Professor Umbridge hemed from her seat next to Professor Snape, "I'm sure the students are well aware of the dangers of potion making, there's no need to inform them about everything, is there?"

Professor Snape sighed, "Professor I would appreciate it if you would stop interrupting my class," Snape said, "But I suppose you're right, if they've done the assigned reading then they should already know of the consequences."

"Well then? Get to work!"

Hermione sighed as she was partnered with Draco, while Harry and Ron were paired together. Working with the blond git was a nightmare, he seemed to be determined to ignore her advice as he worked on the potion

"Draco, you are aware we're supposed to be working together, right?" Hermione asked. "Professor Snape isn't going to pass our potion if you're the one who's doing all the work."

"Quiet Granger," Draco snapped, "I know what I'm doing."

Hermione sighed and looked off to the side, she knew that Snape would probably give Draco points while at the same time he'd take points away from her. The man was biased like that, and she figured that was probably what Draco was counting on.

Boom!

Suddenly, Harry was sent flying into the air, while Ron ducked under the table for cover.

"What did I tell you Mr. Potter?" Snape drawled, as he marked down Harry's potion as a failure, "Weasley hurry up and bring him to the infirmary, oh and 75 points from Gryffindor for endangerment."

Ron scowled at Professor Snape before he carried Harry out of the room. Hermione saw Draco snicker out of the corner of her eye,

"That wasn't funny you know." Hermione said, "He could have been really hurt."

"I'm counting on that." Draco snickered, which made Hermione want to punch him in the face like she did back in her third year. Draco reached for another ingredient and prepared to pour it into the potion before Hermione stopped him.

"Draco, you shouldn't put too much of salt into the potion," Hermione said, "The book clear says that-"

"Do you ever shut up Granger?" Draco rhetorically asked, "I know what I'm doing, I'm not stupid like Potter."

"Well it doesn't look like you know," Hermione said, "If you did you wouldn't even be using that ingredient."

"Granger I've watched my father make this potion many times," Draco said, "And he's always used this ingredient, I'm pretty sure he knows much more about potions than a mudblood like you."

Hermione was stunned by the insult that Draco had casually said in class, she turned to see if Professor Snape had heard, but he was off at another desk barking orders at a nervous Neville. She turned back around to see that Draco had already dropped the ingredient into the potion, which quickly took on a green color and it started to come to a boil.

"Draco I don't think that was the right thing to do." Hermione said as she began to back away from the potion that was bubbling to the surface.

"Granger I thought I told you to-"

Hermione ducked for cover as the potion exploded in Draco's face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"80 points from Gryffindor for being a coward." Snape drawled as he walked over to Hermione and Draco's desk, "Hurry up and take him to the infirmary Granger, or I'll take another 80 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione stood up and picked Draco up from the floor, she was surprised at how light he actually was as she left the class and carried him to the infirmary...

.

.

.

"Hey Hermione," Ron greeted her before frowning when he saw who was in her arms, "Why are you carrying Draco?"

"Well the idiot didn't listen to me and he blew himself up," Hermione said as she dumped Draco on one of the beds, "How's Harry?"

"He still hasn't woken up yet." Ron sighed as he looked at his best friend, "Madame Pomfrey said that she's going to try and see what medicine will help him wake up."

"Oh." Hermione said as she sat on a chair next to Draco's bed. "Well this year has been a mess, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "I'm surprised Umbridge didn't want Snape to talk about the potion."

"She probably wants to use it as a way to show that Snape is an awful teacher," Hermione said, "And that Dumbledore is a horrible employer if he hired someone like Snape."

"Hey, maybe she'll get Snape fired," Ron smirked, "That would be the one thing I'd love to see her do."

"Ugh..."

Hermione and Ron turned around to see that Draco was starting to wake up, he slowly opened his eyes before he sat up in the bad. He looked dazed and confused as he looked around the room until his eyes landed on Hermione.

"You..." Draco trailed off as he stared at Hermione. "It's you..."

Suddenly, Draco smiled as he leapt off the bed and hugged Hermione, "I can't believe that it's you!"

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" Hermione shouted.

"Oi, get off her Malfoy!" Ron growled as he stood up and tried to pry Draco off the struggling Hermione. Eventually the two managed to pry Draco off of her, and he fell to the floor.

"What's wrong with you?!" Hermione shouted.

"Huh? Is it so wrong to hug one's fiancé?" Draco asked.

"Fiancée?!" Ron choked out.

"Yes, she's my fiancée," Draco said to Ron before he turned back to Hermione and grabbed her hand, "Arly my love, what do you say we ditch this old castle and go back home?"

Hermione pulled her hand away from Draco and glared at him, "First off, my name is Hermione, not 'Arly'," Hermione said. "And second, I'm not your fiancée you creep."

"Ah, my fiancée I truly missed our banter," Draco said, "But you cannot resist the Dark Prince for long!"

"Muwahahaha!" Draco laughed maniacally as he left the room.

"...What was that about?" Ron asked after a few minutes had passed, "It was like he was an entirely different person."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the potion." Hermione said as she rubbed her hand, "That was so weird..."

"Oh hey he left something." Ron said as he picked up a card that Draco had dropped and read the contents that were inside, "I'll be seeing you real soon my fiancée, love Dark Prince. P.S, tell that red headed buffoon that his days are numbered."

Ron frowned, and Hermione couldn't help but sigh, hopefully things wouldn't get any weirder than they already had...


	2. The Dark Prince's advances

"You know it's strange," Ron said as he and Hermione walked to their potions class. It had been a few days since the accident, and Harry still hadn't woken up after his accident. Hermione was worried that something serious must be going on with Harry, but Madam Pomfrey said that Harry was as fit as he could be, even though he was unconscious. He had needed to get some stitching done after his former scar had been blown off during the explosion, Dumbledore and Professor Snape had seemed rather relived once they learned of this, and now the two of them were waiting for Harry to wake up so they could be the famous 'golden trio' once more.

"What's strange?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't really seen Malfoy around since the day of the accident," Ron said, "Do you think he's up to something?"

"I don't know Ron," Hermione said, "He seems determined for me to be his 'fiancée'."

"Yeah, I wonder what's up with him?" Ron asked, "Calling himself 'The Dark Prince', really how childish do you have to be to come up with a name like that?"

The two of them finally managed to make it to their potions class on time. As they got their things ready, Ron decided to ask a question that had been on his mind for a long time.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said as he tried to act casually, "Do you want to be my partner today?"

"Oh, I'd l-"

"Sorry, but my fiancée is working with me today." Hermione and Ron turned to see Draco entering the classroom. "So why don't you work with some other loser, peasant?"

"What'd you say Malfoy?!" Ron shouted as he stormed up to Draco.

"I said work with some other loser, peasant." Draco said, "What, have you suddenly lost the ability to understand your own language?"

"Why you-"

"Stop Ron," Hermione said, "You don't want to get into a fight, what if Professor Snape sees you?"

"Yes peasant listen to my fiancée, she's much smarter than you." Draco taunted.

Hermione frowned and glared at Draco. "First, I'm not your fiancée." Hermione said, "Second, why would I want to work with someone like you, who insults me and my friends just because you don't like them."

"Well I-" Draco stuttered, and it was in that moment when Professor Snape stepped into the room. He looked at the three of them with an eyebrow raised,

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape asked, "Class has already started, get to your seats."

Hermione sighed and sat at one of the tables, Ron went to sit next to her but he suddenly tripped and fell. Draco quickly sat next to her and smiled,

"Well it looks like it's you and me today, my love." Draco said before Ron shoved him out of the chair and glared at him.

"Oi Malfoy, when did she say she wanted to sit next to you?" Ron asked, "Go sit with one of your cronies and leave her alone."

Draco pushed himself off the ground and glared at Ron, "How dare you put your hands on me you peasant?!" he shouted.

"I'll do whatever I want Malfoy!" Ron shouted as he reached for his wand. Draco held his hand up, and suddenly Ron was sent flying through the air until he crashed into the wall.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape drawled.

"Hmph, as if a lowly peasant like you could stand up to the Dark Prince." Draco said as he flipped his hair, "Now then my fiancée I-"

"Okay Neville, so the potion says to stir counterclockwise..." Hermione said to Neville who had taken the seat Draco and Ron had been in.

"What?!" Draco shouted, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Hermione turned to face Draco with half-lidded eyes, "Sorry but I think I'd rather work with someone who isn't annoying like you."

"Gah!" Draco took a few steps back before collapsing onto the ground,

"Annoying..." Draco muttered to himself as he spiraled into a pit of despair, "She thinks that I'm annoying..."

"Mr. Malfoy I am aware of the pain rejection can cause," Snape said, "But you will work in my class, choose a partner, now."

"Oh!" Daphne Greengrass practically leapt from her seat "I'll be his partner!"

"Wait, I thought I was your part-" Zabini was shoved out of his chair before hitting the ground, falling unconscious next to Ron.

"Dark Prince, please sit here!" Greengrass eagerly patted the seat next to her. As Draco trudged over to the seat, he looked at Greengrass who was staring at him with starstruck eyes.

"I've waited a long time for this day to arrive, Dark Prince." Greengrass said.

Draco blinked in confusion, "Who are you again?"

.

.

.

Professor Snape sighed as he watched Greengrass break into tears as Draco stomped on her fragile feelings with one solid blow. He suspected that the insanity that was unfolding right before his eyes was a result of the multiple mishaps that had happened a few days ago. Luckily, he was completely and utterly unaffected by the mishap which allowed him to work on an antidote that would hopefully fix everything, but he wasn't sure if some of the students would willingly offer themselves up as test subjects. Oh well, he would probably have to experiment on himself, otherwise he wouldn't make any progress in the wonderful field of SCIENCE!

"Where is she?!" suddenly Potter dashed into the room, the bandages were still wrapped around his skull and it looked like he hadn't seen the sunlight in days. Snape wasn't sure what potter was getting at, so he motioned for the boy to elaborate.

"She is the object of my desire!" Potter shouted, "She should be nearby-" Potter soon spotted Granger sitting next to Neville.

"There you are!" Potter shouted as he dashed over to Hermione, "Finally, today is the day when I will wrench out what's inside you!"

"...What?" Granger asked.

"You may feel like screaming my name once we're done," Potter continued, "But we'll shoot right past that to the climax!"

"...What?"

"Hey, I saw her first!" Draco shouted as he got out of his chair, "Don't you dare try to take my fiancée away from me!"

"Ha, your 'fiancée' will be coming with me!" Potter shouted back, "I need her body and her gifts!"

"How about we battle for it?!" Draco shouted.

"Let's, and when you're all sweaty and panting," Potter said, "Remember that it was the dark mage who thrusted his way to victory!"

Suddenly the sky opened up and multicolored jellies fell from the heavens. Snape blinked before he sighed and pulled out a bottle firewhiskey. Something told him that he was going to need it if he was going to get through today...


	3. Another day

"Well then, this is a problem," Draco said to his goons who looked at him in confusion. "That dark mage is sure to interfere with my plans."

"Er, you mean Potter?" one of his goons said.

"Yes I mean Potter, do you know of any other dark mage?" Draco hissed at the goon who had spoken.

"Well there is-"

"Shut up."

The goon stopped talking and Draco paced back and forth as he muttered to himself. He stopped pacing and turned to face his goons,

"Which color do you think is better?" Draco said as he pulled out two boxes that held engagement rings, "Gold or silver?"

"Uh...gold?" One of Draco's goons said.

"Hmm..." Draco looked down at the rings and pondered for a short while before tossing the silver ring out the window.

"Gold it is then!"

…

Professor Snape sighed as he stirred his potion outside of the school. The potion he needed to make required him to make it outside in a very specific time frame and at a very specific climate. Luckily for him, winter was still showing its last signs of life before it gave away to spring, giving him just enough time to work on his potion.

Squeak

Professor Snape scowled in disgust as a squirrel munched away on an acorn a few feet away from his potion. This is why he hated working outside...

As Professor Snape prepared the last ingredient, which was stuffing from an old teddy bear, he didn't notice the falling ring until it was too late, and it had fallen into the potion.

"Oh no..."

...

Hermione sighed as she walked to her Defense class with Umbridge. Unfortunately, Ron was still unconscious after being thrown against the wall yesterday. She would have gone to class with Harry but...he'd been acting strange after waking up. Not to mention that he suddenly became a lot less tolerable to be around, especially since he had become a bit of a nuisance. As Hermione entered the classroom, she sat next to Neville, the only sane person she could talk to.

"Hey Neville," Hermione said, "Have you seen Harry?"

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday," Neville said, "I wonder where he went?"

"Yeah, by the way you haven't seen the 'Dark Prince' have you?" Hermione asked. Neville shook his head, and Hermione sighed in relief.

"Great, hopefully he doesn't show up today at all."

Umbridge walked into the room and sneered at Hermione before starting her lecture.

"Today class," Umbridge began, "We're going to learn about the dangers of multicolored jellies..."

For about an hour, Umbridge went on and on about how the jellies were destroying the natural ecosystem, how they disturbed Filch's work, and how they were an overall nuisance. Throughout the lecture, Hermione could feel someone watching her. She turned around to see that Greengrass was staring at her and clenching her quill with much more force than necessary.

"Now then class," Umbridge said, causing Hermione to turn around and face her least favorite teacher, "I expect you to write a thirty page-paper detailing what I just told you."

Everyone groaned, and Umbridge scoffed at their response.

"You students need to know the quality of hard work," Umbridge said, "Dumbledore and your other teachers may have spoiled you, but rest assured that I will not do the same."

"The only way I would even consider dropping your homework is if I was injured." Umbridge said as an explosion rocked the castle. Umbridge scowled and walked over to the window so she could shout at the idiots who were disrupting her class.

"Hey you!" Umbridge shouted, "What do you think you're-!" Umbridge got hit in the head by a piece of rubble, before she stumbled and collapsed on the ground.

"Uh..." One of the students spoke up, "Does this mean we don't have homework?"

…

"Heh heh," Harry chuckled to himself as he found a dark cave that would be perfect for his needs.

"Hey Harry, why are we here again?" Ron asked as Harry dragged him into the cave, "And how'd you wake me up so easily?"

"You see Ron, this will be my base of operations as I make my advances on Hermione," Harry said, "I intend to force myself onto her, so she has no choice but to give her magic up to me."

"Er, mate you know that sounds really...dirty." Ron said

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, "I merely intend to have my way with her."

"...I don't think you're hearing the words that are coming out of your mouth."

"Regardless," Harry ignored Ron, "We need a plan, I'm not entirely sure how I can make this work..."

Harry then turned to Ron, "Ron, what's the best way to lure a girl like Hermione to a dark place?"

"I don't think I should tell you..." Ron said as he began to back away from Harry, "You sound like you're going to do something weird..."

"Hmm..." Harry thought to himself, "Perhaps I should show her my sword, maybe that will get her attention."

"Your sword?" Ron asked.

"Yes my sword, it's pretty long and thick," Harry said.

"Is it heavy?"

"No, it's pretty light, I make it a habit to lubricate it every night."

"Oh, now I see." Ron said as he took another step back.

Harry looked at Ron, utterly confused, "Don't you want to see my sword?" Harry asked.

"No, like I'd want to see something like that you pervert!" Ron shouted as he ran out of the cave.

"Wha?! I am not a pervert!" Harry shouted as he chased after Ron, "Get back here, or I'll jam my sword right up your-!

…

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stared blankly ahead of them as they looked at the person who was idly sitting in his chair.

"So..." Professor Snape said, "It appears that my experiment has gone awry."

"...I can see that." Dumbledore said as he looked at the mutated Professor who had been transformed into a cross of a teddy bear and a squirrel.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well I suppose I should get back to my classroom." Professor Snape said.

"Yes, I suppose you should." Dumbledore said. As soon as Snape left the room, Dumbledore began to gorge himself on as many lemon drops as he possibly could...


End file.
